


One tap

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, Dean is a Genius, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No penetration, Safe word system, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean creates a tap safe word system and can't wait to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One tap

Dean had come up with a brilliant way for the two of you to communicate during intimate moments; he came running into the bedroom with a huge smile on his face clearly proud at his genius moment. It was simple and easy to remember. 

 

It was a tap safe word system. 

 

One tap meant everything was fine; two taps meant slow down or you needed a moment and finally three taps meant that everything had to stop. It was perfect and made the both of you feel more relaxed because signing in between kind of killed the mood. 

 

Things between you where moving at a good pace not to fast and not to slow; just right. You were both still at the stage of making out and grinding like teenagers which at first was enough for you but there was an ache inside of you that needed more to feel satisfied. Yet you had no idea on how to ask for more, still feeling a small sense of insecurity you liked it when Dean took the lead role, he was more experienced. 

 

You were sat in V of Dean’s legs watching reruns of ‘Game of Thrones’ but you weren’t paying attention to the screen to busy focused on Dean’s fingers running back and forth over the waistband of the shorts you were wearing. All that it would take was a small tap; Dean continued with his movement for another five minutes before you wrapped your hand around his wrist giving it one tap. 

 

Dean heard the little hitch in your breath as he started to toy with the waistband of your shorts he was just testing the waters, he was happy at the stage you both were at; thought it had been a long time since he had to wash so many come stained boxers.  When your hand wrapped around his wrist at first he thought he’d taken things too far but then he felt the tap. 

 

That was all Dean needed to spur him into action his hand smoothed down over your shorts fingers just stopping near your clit. Your hips lifted to meet his fingers just giving you enough pressure; Dean bit softly at that point behind your ear and was rewarded with a whimper, arms coming up; hands resting on his arms.

 

One tap. 

 

Dean started rubbing circles around your clit watching as your hips rose; your head fell back onto his shoulder and he captured your lips in a slow and sensual kiss. His hand moved going under both your shorts and underwear; fingers parting your folds in one swift motion. Your legs closed tightly around his hand the feeling was new and unfamiliar; tapping his arm twice because you needed a moment just to breath. 

 

He was patient waiting until your legs relaxed; Dean brought his free hand down to stroke up and down on the inner of your thigh gently coaxing them open. You tapped once more again, Dean’s fingers moving around your clit a choked moan clawing its way out of your throat. 

Dean was rock hard in his boxers pressing into the swell of your ass and he couldn’t help the rut of his hips each time you pressed yourself against him. You could feel the groan from Dean vibrate against your back; your fingernails were digging into his skin but he didn’t care it was the right balance of pleasure and pain; once more Dean was focusing on the look on your face; cheeks flushed, lips parted and the breathy moans just made you look beautiful. 

 

The pressure in your lower stomach was building with each roll of your hips and the feeling of Dean rutting again you was slowly become overwhelming but you won’t going to tap out. You were close oh so close and you just needed a little more. The movement of your hips increased and Dean got the message the pressure on your clit was more firm.  Thighs trembling from the strain you couldn’t help yourself and bucked your hips against his hand, hands nails scratching down his arm. It was all too much but not enough at the same time, you whimper 

 

Dean could feel you struggle, hips rolling desperately trying to reach your peak. He gave a particular hard rub and that was all it took. You cried out body going completely tense as your rode the waves of pleasure that rolled through you. Dean didn’t let up on his fingers as he helped you ride your orgasm only stopping till you fell boneless against him. 

 

To Dean there was nothing more satisfying that watching the woman you love come apart and with a few deprest ruts of his hips with a groan he buried his face into the crook of your neck and came. As he came to he could hear your heavy breathing and could feel the small twitches of your hips; as Dean moved his hand you curled up against him basking in the afterglow. Dean’s hand rubbing up and down your back. 

 

You looked up at Dean his hand stopped his movement to sign;  _ you okay? _

 

_ I’m good. _

 

The both of you got yourselfs cleaned up and back into bed  your body was feeling heavy with exhaustion by the time you and Dean slipped under the covers. He pressed  kiss to your forehead before pulling away.  _ I love you.  _

  
You smiled wide and bright,  _ I love you too.  _


End file.
